Daniel Marcus
Daniel, otherwise referred to by the general populace of Luxuria as The Devil, is a 23-year-old Joker currently operating as the current leader of the organization known as the Apostasy in Luxuria. As a Joker, Daniel has the active occupational potential of a Magician and is one of the three Magi, the highest rank of those who possess the Magician occupation. In addition, Daniel is considered to be a "Half-Fallen", referring to his status as halfway "fallen into depravity"; connecting him to the power of the Black Rukh as well. Personality Background Powers and Abilities Exorcist Demon Eater The origin of his epithet as the Devil, Daniel's greatest talent as an Exorcist is his extraordinary aptitude for the process of becoming a Demon Eater; having taken control of the power of several incredibly powerful demons passed down within his bloodline. In addition, Daniel is considered to be in perfect synchronization with his tenants; being in an active friendship with these beings much in a similar manner to a perfect jinchuriki. Daniel also gains a dramatically enhanced physicality, and becomes comparable to an artficially created Demon Lord. Due to this, Daniel is considered to be perhaps the best possible trainer for Amber of the Shard; and has helped her to begin to tap into the incredible stores of power locked away within her. *'Devil's Gambit: '''Daniel is capable of acting much like a Demon of Crossroads due to number of demons within him; enabling him to effortlessly perceive, tangibly interact with, and consume the souls of those around him or that directly oppose him to empower the shrine of demonic power that lies within his body. Through this, Daniel is also capable of recreating ghastly apparitions of any soul he has previously consumed and have them operate as existences similar to Wraiths or Wraith-like familiars. Upon consuming the soul of a mortal, Daniel is free to do what he pleases with the remaining husk; letting it live on as a souless entity, putting it out of it's misery, or placing the soul back in the body should he feel generous. *'Twisted Rhyme: By invoking an ancient, demonic language referred to as Infernal by Luxurians who have previously heard it; Daniel can entirely supplant his natural biological functions responsible for the generation and assimilation of magical energies with the sheer unparalleled efficiency of demonic sorcerers. As a result, Daniel is capable of dramatically empowerng his magical energies,using devastating magics of the infernal realms, and empowering his Magic as a Magi with the dark essence of the elements as they were in Hell. *'''Morningstar: '''Using his father's death as an emotional trigger, Daniel is capable of summmoing up a gargantuan coalescence of demonic power that engulfs his body and immediate surrounding area; burning up anything in close contact with him while doing so as in the place of Daniel a massive horned, red skinned, multi-armed and muiti-eyed being emerges. This persona, is referred to as '''Morningstar. **'Netherealm:' *'King's Brand:' *'L.E.G.I.O.N: '''Summon demons themselves and can infuse them with attributes of his Wraiths even to empower them. *'True Igniis:' *'Bad Apple:' *'Barbatos: ' *'Demiurge:' *'Harmony:''' Trivia Category:Requiem Category:Luxuria